Suffocation
by aimeeshii
Summary: It's common knowledge that alcohol can make an individual more open. Dino never thought he'd be asking himself whether it applied to a violent prefect too. D18


**Warnings: **alcohol and sex.

-x-

**Beta'd by fuwacchi.**

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Suffocation.  
_I hold my breath, then I bite my lips._

-x-

"Hey, Kyouya?" I heard a low voice beside me call.

I turned towards the owner, trying to forget the fact that my breathing seemed to hitch when I took in his appearance. Just his _appearance _affected me, even more so his words. I didn't want to think about how much they would get to me if I spent more than a few hours in his presence daily. It was hardly tolerable at the moment; it was almost the end of our time together for that day anyway. I couldn't say I disliked the man before me, in all honesty, he wasn't too bad. He could fight—the scratches and scars across my body proved that—and eventually knew when to give up. Eventually being the keyword in the last sentence.

Dino Cavallone was definitely one of a kind. I couldn't deny that, just the fact that he was still coming back to spend time with me had to be proof of that. Originally it was simply to 'train' me, but he still came back even though he should've disappeared to Italy. I swore my eyes were going to bleed from the amount of bright blonde hair I was seeing, I was surely reaching my limit. It didn't help that whenever I was going to voice out an extremely rude comment, considered rude even for me, his chocolate irides always cut me off. I didn't like the twinkle I always saw in them whenever he got too close. It was obviously a hit to my pride whenever I took notice that he was almost a head taller than me. I had to look up to view him at certain points and that didn't go well with my mood.

When his bangs seemed to be perfectly positioned whereas my own were either ruffled from the wind or sleeping, it irked me to no end. Petty, but true. Even the most trivial of things seemed to matter around Cavallone—even who had the last say in a sentence, even if it was a grunt from my part, I felt glad that _I _had ended it. His damn hair did annoy me to no end. It seemed to be absolutely fine no matter what happened to it; I had clearly seen blood soaked into the strands and it still looked absolutely fine, just looked like he'd dyed it wrongly. _Damn Italian. _It had to be his genes.

Cavallone wasn't dressed outrageously, simply in a white shirt with his regular cargo pants and jacket. The green jacket that always had the damned fur attached onto the hood. _I want to touch it. _It looked soft, but I doubted whether it was real. I hoped it wasn't, I inwardly shuddered thinking that it was.

My answer was definitely late. "Hn?"

The smile tugging on the corner of his was nowhere near invisible, I watched the slight changes in his expression like a hawk. Even if I was uncomfortable doing so, I wanted to keep close tabs of him whilst I was in his presence.

Ever since Cavallone had spent more than half the day regularly with me over a few months, I was gradually becoming more fidgety around him. I thought I simply needed to nap at first—I did like to keep ahead of my sleep—but as the hours progressed, I realized that my theory was completely wrong. There was no way it was due to lack of sleep due to the fact that as soon as Cavallone had left for the day or even several days, I was back to normal. I didn't keep checking my peripheral vision when he had left, just like I didn't find it necessary to keep tabs on exactly where his body was positioned.

"Are you hungry?" His voice seemed lower than usual, even though everything else remained the same as before.

Glancing up at the sky for a confirmation of the time, I realized it was definitely past my usual dinner time. I had definitely got carried away sparring with him today, even the sweat that was gradually disappearing from me was proof of that. I mulled his question over inside my mind, contemplating whether or not to grunt and walk home.

My stomach seemed to answer instead of my vocal chords though, choosing to make an almost silent growl at that moment.

It didn't take long for Cavallone's smile to increase and at least five minutes later, we were slowly exiting the rooftop of my school and making our way to go somewhere to eat. I wasn't all that bothered by his offer since he had taken me out for food before, but that was usually during the middle of the day, not when the sunset was staining the sky. I quirked an eyebrow under my bangs to myself, silently pondering what brought on his offer. I would've normally been back in my apartment at this point, happily spending my time in solitude. I had no idea what Cavallone preferred to do, but it normally didn't concern me at that point in time. My arms were crossed over my chest as I walked a few steps behind him, narrowing my eyes an almost invisible fraction as I saw an upbeat rhythm settle itself into his footsteps. He was _too _happy. When my pace quickened, I had a feeling it was contagious.

To say I didn't blink in bewilderment when I found myself standing in front of an expensive restaurant would be an understatement. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion before glancing at Cavallone, but he was too busy moving to grasp onto the door handle. We were definitely not in the right attire to go inside, after all I still had specks of blood scattered across my uniform. Cavallone wasn't much better, but his jacket hid the splotches more. If I wore my jacket normally, they probably would've been unnoticeable, but I wasn't going to do that. Jackets placed upon shoulders were a sign of _power. _I clucked my tongue lightly in disgust when I saw him open the door, but stay routed to the spot before turning his head in my direction. Ignoring the stare on my face that almost made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, I walked inside without turning to look at Cavallone. I didn't want to acknowledge the fact I'd actually let him open a door for me—I wouldn't sink that low, I was perfectly capable of opening doors at any time of the day.

Before I knew what had happened, I was sat inside a booth located right at the back of the restaurant. Although there was more than enough space for Cavallone to comfortably sit opposite me, I could clearly feel his knee gently brushing against mine. I stiffened before shuffling away slightly, pretending as though nothing had happened. If he saw I freaked out from that little contact, I would've been humiliated.

"Kyouya," he drawled out my name, almost making it caress his tongue in the process.

My scowl was as close to an answer as he was going to get if he carried on saying my name that way. It seemed too intimate.

As he opened his mouth to possibly say my name again—I swore if he did, I was going to possibly create a gash on his body with my knife—the waitress appeared at our table. I merely took one glance at the busty brunette before averting my gaze, choosing to stare at a painting of a boat on the wall beside me. I didn't feel even remotely attracted to the woman, even though I could clearly see in those few seconds of looking at her that many would consider her attractive. She certainly had the features and the figure, but it did absolutely nothing for me. At first I was worried about my reactions, but I accepted it with a simple shrug of my shoulders after awhile.

"What would you like to drink, Sir?" Even her voice could've been classed as attractive, it was quiet with a sweet tone to it. Almost like a mother's.

I glanced over to Cavallone to see him dramatically stroking his chin, almost making it seem as though his choice was life threatening.

Twisting my head around to clearly see his face rather than the slightly blurred version in my peripheral vision, I could clearly see his eyes were glancing in my general direction. I merely cocked my eyebrow, the question was directed at him, not me. I didn't have any reason to be stared at in that situation. "What's the best wine you have to offer?"

After that Cavallone ordered the most expensive wine and asked for two glasses, not even considering in his mind that I was underage. Unless he thought he'd look amazing with two glasses randomly placed in front of him, I had to assume it was for me. The woman came scuttling back almost immediately, so quick in fact that Cavallone didn't attempt to start up another conversation. He had happily rested his chin on his palm whilst humming lowly, still looking awkwardly at my face. The hairs on the back of my neck were definitely standing up at that point—uncomfortable was an understatement. A glass was placed in front of me by a groomed hand that looked smooth enough to have been sandpapered down. The wine was an incredibly dark shade of red, but the worst part of the liquid was the sweet smell that was wafting into my nostrils as it twirled around the glass before eventually settling down.

"It's nice," I heard Cavallone point out. "Try it."

My eyes narrowed at him, immediately changing my line of vision to his face. "I'm underage, Cavallone."

A low chuckle made its way out of his throat. "So? That doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," I growled.

"I guess you just don't have it in you," the blonde sighed before resting his chin in his palm again.

My eye twitched in annoyance as I firmly grasped the glass before bringing it to my lips. The smell definitely burnt my nostrils, but I ignored that as I opened my mouth and let the liquid flow inside. It definitely tasted weird; I had never had the temptation to drink anything alcoholic and I had an inkling that I wouldn't after this anyway. The aromatic liquid burnt my throat as it travelled down before I felt it settle down in my stomach. I inwardly grimaced at the unpleasant feeling but merely looked back at Cavallone with narrowed eyes.

If I had paid attention before, I would've noticed the painfully visible glint in his irides. I mentally slammed my head against my imaginary wall—I was too caught up in polishing my pride that I hadn't realized Cavallone had set that up on purpose. It was obvious by his choice of words, but I was too caught up being head strong. _Damn._

"Do you like it, Kyouya?" Cavallone smiled.

_No. _I inwardly grimaced again, hating the aftertaste that had been left in my mouth. I took in a deep breath whilst trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that was building up in my stomach.

As Cavallone started to prattle on about topics I couldn't have cared less about, I felt my vision become blurry for a few nanoseconds before returning to normal. I blinked, perplexed, before shaking my head to get rid of the feeling. Apparently, that wasn't a good idea, it just made me feel as though I had a dozen marbles inside my head that had just been let free. I let a small hiss of discomfort out of my throat as one of my hands went up to massage my temple.

"Kyouya?" I nodded. "Ah, you're fine then. Wait, what was I saying?" Cavallone groaned. "Damn, I forgot."

I nodded again, merely pretending I was listening.

A few more minutes passed with him still talking whilst my vision kept going fuzzy. I even found that my eyes narrowed a few seconds after I had intended them to. I glanced back up to Cavallone again, but this time I saw him quickly run a hand through his hair.

That _damned _hair.

"Your hair is perfect," I pointed out.

"K-Kyouya?" Cavallone choked. I found myself smirking widely at his obvious surprise. "What did you say?"

My nose took the liberty of scrunching itself up in displeasure at his stupidity. "You heard what I said."

"T-thank you?" I could clearly see the tinge of pink that was decorating the top of his cheekbones, especially when he turned his head to look off to the side whilst awkwardly scratching his neck.

"Hn," I mused whilst leaning back into my seat. Cavallone looked embarrassed beyond belief from just one comment and I found myself wanting to coax him into showing me more of his reactions. I didn't even know why, but I knew I wanted to. "You're tall." I frowned.

Knitting his eyebrows together, Cavallone whipped his head back round to look at me. I didn't know what had caught him off guard—I was simply stating an obvious fact—but when he caught sight of my face, his eyes widened. I arched my left eyebrow at him, clearly indicating I wanted him to explain. His gaze flickered from my gaze and the glass settled down in front of me a few times before he sighed lightly to himself.

"You're drunk," he chuckled.

_Drunk? I doubt it. _"No."

Cavallone raised his eyebrows before saying, "You complimented me, Kyouya."

"Hn?" I blinked.

Shaking his head, Cavallone reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He placed enough money to pay for the wine on the table before starting to scoot out of the booth. I merely looked at him as if he was crazy—he had offered to buy me food, not just a drink and accuse me of becoming drunk after one glass. That was absolutely ridiculous and I knew for a fact that I had not complimented him.

Cavallone had finally lost his mind if he thought I was complimenting him.

"C'mon, Kyouya," he breathed. "I'm taking you back to your apartment."

My feet were placed firmly on the ground after I'd got out from the booth when Cavallone grabbed onto my wrist. I growled when I noticed he started pulling me towards the exit and for some reason, I even stumbled a little over my feet. I blinked in shock at my own antics, but quickly blamed it on my shoes. They were either becoming loose or I needed to buy a new pair. After about five minutes of Cavallone dragging me with his hand firmly wrapped around my wrist, some sense came back into my mind. I attempted to tug my arm free from him, but I quickly realized that it seemed almost impossible.

"I can walk home by myself, Cavallone," I spat through gritted teeth. I didn't enjoy being treated like a child.

"No," he sighed. "Not when you're like that."

As my mind digested his comment, it left a sour taste inside my mouth. I definitely didn't like how he was viewing me at that moment; it was almost like I was an unwanted family member he just couldn't shake off.

"Hn?" I urged him to continue.

Cavallone glanced back at me and this time, we made eye contact. I could literally feel the tense atmosphere that was surrounding us, but even more so when I heard him sigh softly to himself. We stared for what seemed like ages, but I knew I wasn't keeping complete eye contact. Blurry vision wasn't very good for keeping pride intact, I had to admit. I only realized we'd stopped walking when I felt him tug on my wrist again, urging me to continue on our quest back to my apartment. It only took me two minutes to realize I was shivering from the weather. It was just after dusk when we'd entered the restaurant, but now the air was colder. The only warmth I was receiving was from the lightly tanned hand securely wrapped around my wrist. _Would it be warmer on my hand? _

It only took a few seconds for me to decide. I finally gained some sense and shakily make his grip looser with my left hand whilst I moved my right arm up. It seemed like a plan that was bound to fail, but it somehow worked out well for me. My hand was immediately engulfed by the warmth of his palm around mine, but almost as soon as we'd made contact, Cavallone stiffened. I almost slammed into his back when he stopped walking, but I changed direction at the last moment and ended up awkwardly bumping into his left shoulder. I could tell at that point more than ever he was taller—I had to look up to see what kind of expression he was wearing.

The blonde was looking down at our intertwined hands with an incredulous expression. I found myself actually wanting to laugh at the ridiculous blush that was coating his cheeks at that moment, it was a lot darker than the one from before.

"K-Kyouya?" he choked out.

My expression changed back to being blank before he could glance up at see the smile that was playing on my lips. "Hn?"

"What are you _doing_?"

Before answering, I arched one of my eyebrows. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"That's it," he growled lowly after whipping his head around to face forward again. "You need to be at home."

The rest of the quest home wasn't exactly thrilling, my mind kept going blank at random intervals whilst my head started to feel funny, almost becoming black at times, but at least one of my hands was warm. That was better than being cold all over. Cavallone hadn't turned around to look at me at all, but his grip on my hand just kept getting tighter. As I was being tugged up the stairs to my apartment, my vision was gradually getting worse. I could barely make out what was happening now; but it was strikingly obvious that the yellow blob that was located in front of me was Cavallone. I stumbled up the stairs, one by one and eventually made it to the top without any serious bruises. When we'd stopped moving, I assumed we were in front of my door, except I couldn't even read the number upon it at that moment. Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and moved forward to lean on whatever was in front of me. I couldn't see the situation going well if I had to support myself. The warmth from my right hand vanished in a split second before I felt two warm patches on my shoulders.

"Kyouya?" I heard a low whisper beside my ear.

The shudder that went through my body at that moment was either due to his voice or the cold air that was splashed across my body.

"I need your keys," he continued.

_His voice is nice. _It was deep, but not dramatically so. Just enough for me to want to listen to it for hours on end, maybe even listen to a story told by him. I bit down lightly on my lip, contemplating where I had heard it before. It seemed familiar, but not at the same time. The tone was completely different from what I was used to people using towards me.

"Hn," I acknowledged him.

Silence met my ears for a few seconds, but it was broken by his sigh. _Even that sounds attractive. _

My body didn't stiffen when I felt his hands roaming through the pockets of my jacket. There was nothing exactly valuable in them and I didn't care that he was assaulting my personal bubble—I welcomed him. I hummed in approval when I felt him move onto the outside pockets before eventually trailing down to my trousers.

I gulped when I felt a warm palm press against my backside. "I'm just searching for your keys," he clarified.

He searched the back pockets for a few moments, lingering for what seemed longer than necessary when he came across nothing inside. My mind was still in a fog when I felt his hand trail round to the front of me in what seemed like an almost teasing manner. I could clearly feel the warmth of his fingertips seeping through the material onto my skin as he rummaged for the pocket opening. I could feel his breath gently assault my ear as he dipped his right hand into my pocket.

"Ahh," I moaned when he brushed against my member. His hand had gone in way too deep if he was searching for keys, but I couldn't find it within me to complain at that moment. My head seemed to automatically throw itself back a fraction as I felt him move his hand again, as if to identify what he was touching. My moan should've been a hint.

"Found them," he whispered.

"Hn?" I breathed.

I opened my eyes in disappointment when the hand was removed from my clothing completely, I couldn't even feel his breath by my ear anymore at that point. The first thing I caught sight of was a lightly tanned hand that was detaching itself from the keys in my front door. The door was open at that point which meant that he really was searching for my keys. A wave of disappointment went through me at that moment, but I quickly disregarded it.

When the sound of footsteps echoed inside my head, I turned around to see if he was leaving without so much as a good bye. It was basic manners, even if I was rude. I immediately caught sight of Cavallone's retreating form and it didn't even remotely bother me at that moment that I had found him attractive. Even if he was the one fishing the keys out of my pocket, I was fine with it. I shook my head quickly before reaching out to grab him, but one of my desires came out on top.

Instead of grabbing him or even catching his wrist, I got a handful of the fur on his hood. I squeezed it in my palm for a few seconds, blinking at how soft it was. I couldn't tell if it was real or fake, but it was definitely nice to feel.

"Kyouya," he sighed. "Go inside."

Smirking, I caught hold of the palm that had been around mine earlier and continued to drag him inside my apartment. It probably seemed like a strangled attempt at dominance though, since I could clearly feel my feet stumbling across the floor.

"What are you doing?" Cavallone chuckled.

For once, I wasn't focused on his eyes when I looked at him. I was normally tempted to stare into his chocolate irides, but this time something else caught my eye. Something that seemed too tempting to miss. I licked my lips as I stared at his own—they seemed plumper than they had ever appeared before, even more shiny despite the fact I had only put one light on.

"Hey," I started whilst leaning up to look at him directly.

"Kyouya," he growled. I wasn't surprised that a shiver worked its way throughout my body from hearing it.

"Hn?" I eyed his lips still, wondering what they would feel like to touch.

"You're drunk," he repeated his accusation from earlier.

The temptation was too sweet; I didn't care that it was the blonde that I was wary of at that moment. I raised my head higher at just the right angle to make our lips connect. Even though both of us weren't moving, I could feel a faint tingling where our skin was touching. I roughly fisted my hands into his too blonde hair before attempting to coax him into kissing me back. I'd closed my eyes as a low growl was building up at the back of my throat, but that didn't stop me from attempting to enjoy the feeling of his soft lips upon mine. They felt better than I had anticipated, partly due to the fact that I could feel the warmth seeping through to my own. I almost groaned in excitement when I felt his tongue glide across my lower lip. I opened my mouth without hesitation, waiting to see what Cavallone would do; before, I had thought he was unresponsive due to the fact the feeling of lust wasn't mutual.

"Nnn—" I moaned as his appendage roughly pressed against mine, immediately taking on the dominant role. I hadn't thought about whether or not he had had it within him, but I was more than glad when I felt his hand roughly tangle itself in the hair by the nape of my neck.

Cavallone hummed in approval as he heard the moans making their way out of my throat; I was too preoccupied with the kiss that I hadn't noticed he'd backed me up against the wall. I only noticed when my back slammed against it, making me unintentionally break the kiss. A thick bond of saliva still connected us together, but it quickly fell apart as he pulled away. I was panting, attempting to regain my breath, when he moved down to start biting on my neck. My breaths were becoming more jagged as I felt him nip on certain sections of flesh, but quickly licking it after as if to try and soothe the pain that had erupted. I was unintentionally moving, as if searching for something to satisfy me. One of my hands was still fisted into his hair whilst the other had what seemed equivalent to a death grip on his shoulder.

"A-ah!" I gasped when he bit down on a particular bit of flesh, located just above my collarbone. I hadn't realized my hips had jerked forward at the feeling, but he apparently did. Before I knew it, there was a knee conveniently placed between my legs, almost prying them apart. As he trailed bites across my collarbone, I felt the knee rise up and press against my growing arousal.

"C-Cavallone—_Ah!" _

My grip became tighter on his hair as he ground his knee into me, just hard enough for my breathing to become erratic. I tugged helplessly on his shoulder, as if asking for something else to happen. I had no idea what I wanted at that moment; but it had something to do with him. With every breath that I was taking, my vision was gradually becoming hazier.

"Hey," I repeated, this time with my throat feeling raw. The hand that was in my hair was pulled, efficiently making my head bend backwards for better access. "Aah." Another bite was delivered to my neck, but his mouth lingered more than before.

I felt like he was ignoring me on purpose at that moment; simply indulging himself in biting my neck. It was enjoyable, but I felt like a lifeless doll simply trapped against the wall.

"C-Cavallone," I panted.

"Kyouya?" I scrunched my face up in an attempt not to moan out loud when I felt him start nibbling on my earlobe. I could clearly hear his breathy voice, but even more satisfying than that was the husky quality that seemed to have appeared.

"S-stop."

Instead of completely detaching himself, only his teeth were removed from my ear before he moved his face back in level with mine. I could clearly see the lust reflected in his irides, but what scared me more was the expression on his face—it was completely dominated by lust at that moment, I couldn't even see the cheerful expression from earlier that day.

"Why?" Cavallone frowned.

As I was about to reject being submissive to him, his knee had to make itself known against. Instead of my threat, a hearty moan made its way out of my throat. "A-aah." I bit down on my lip in an attempt to keep anymore noises at bay when I felt him move again, this time with more force than the last. "Nnn."

As I threw my head back unconsciously, I felt his lips gently brush against mine.

"You started this," he whispered.

A growl ripped its way out of my throat before I smashed our lips together again, immediately letting my tongue go inside his mouth. Surprise was obvious by his actions, he froze for what seemed longer than a second before returning with almost double the enthusiasm. I tried to be dominant, but it seemed my attempts failed half-heartedly, not even reaching his line of thinking. I released a low moan when I felt him sucking on my tongue whilst one of his hands left my hair. I jumped from shock when the knee was replaced with a warm hand, I quickly broke the kiss and slammed my head back onto the wall.

"Ah," I moaned in pain.

"Kyouya." The husky tone of his voice was back and I immediately let my gaze settle back on his face.

"Herbivore," I hissed.

A musical chuckle met my ears when I raised my hand to rub the sore spot that was developing on my head. Even if his laugh was absolutely alluring in this situation, I was still not happy.

"_Ah!_" He gripped my member through my clothing harshly, immediately making me receive a harsh tug. Instead of insulting him further, a noisy breath made its way out. "N-no," I gasped.

With a heavy sigh, Cavallone's hand finally removed itself from my member. Straight away, I frowned from the loss of heat, but I wasn't going to voice it out loud.

"Why?" The look on his face at that moment could only be described as one thing. Hurt. Cavallone looked liked I'd killed his mother right before his eyes despite the fact I'd only rejected him from going any further. Even with my vision being blurry at that moment, I was curious.

Telling the truth seemed to be the best option. "I'm c-curious."

"Curious of what?" His eyebrows knitted together.

A smirk played on my lips as I replied, "_You._"

It wasn't necessarily a lie—I had always been slightly curious about him. From the looks I sent him over my shoulder to check he wasn't too close to the peaceful expression that seemed to play on his face whenever he was near me. It made no sense, but I felt better when I was near him. Even though I was panting at that moment, I knew what I wanted to explore.

More than anything, it was his body.

"Cavallone," I drawled out his name whilst pushing myself away from the wall.

He seemed to be looking at me with caution at that moment, almost through narrowed eyes. He took a step back from me, still with the same expression upon his face as before. With my smirk becoming more prominent on my lips, I took a step forward towards him. Just one step made his expression flicker from caution to surprise, but I wasn't that surprised at all. I fisted his shirt into my palm as I looked up to look into his eyes.

"Kyouya," he sighed.

"Hn?" I darted my tongue out of my mouth quickly, just long enough to lick my lips.

Whilst trying to pry my hands off of his shirt he growled, "I'm not doing this."

Even his ear looked tempting at that moment. I narrowed my eyes at it, contemplating whether or not I could reach up and bite on it before he walked away. It did help that some of his bangs were pushed behind it, normally his ears were covered. I mentally shrugged to myself before leaning up and softly taking his earlobe into my mouth. I made sure to tug on his flesh before answering, just enough for him to take notice.

"Doing what?" I breathed into his ear.

When I received no response, I went back to my previous actions on his ear. This time I tried experimenting by even adding in a lick and I swore I heard his breathing hitch slightly. I let out a gasp of surprise when I was pushed back into the wall behind me again. My lips immediately detached themselves from his ear, but he placed his own upon mine before I could protest.

As a fist travelled through my hair, I tilted my head up to get a better angle. I could feel his tongue gradually getting closer to a sensitive part inside my mouth and a moan was building at the back of my throat. I didn't mind that it was an almost desperate reaction, even if it was late. I smirked into the kiss, just as I nipped lightly onto his appendage. My eyelids slammed themselves shut when I felt him growl; it added vibrations into our already rough kiss. As he started trailing kisses and the occasional nip across my jaw line, I busied my hands with something else. Tugging on the folders of his shirt, I blindly attempted to find his buttons. I needed to take his jacket off at some point too, but I wasn't curious about that anymore. I already knew the fur was quite nice, I was already contemplating about stealing it at some point.

"Kyouya," he whispered lowly.

Peeking through my eyelids, I could only see a blonde mop in front of my face. He was still continuing his earlier actions, but I realized something important. I was merely searching through his shirt when it had no buttons at all. My cheeks definitely heated up from embarrassment and whilst I tried to forget about my slip up, I grabbed his arms to remove his jacket and shirt quickly. The subtle tingling that went through my fingertips whenever I brushed against his skin was almost electrifying. I didn't mind when he removed my jacket or shirt either, but I was wondering whether he felt anything whilst brushing against my skin. I couldn't see any changes in his behaviour except for the fast pace he seemed to be undressing me at. With our shirts and his jacket crumpled beside us, I smirked when I felt him grab onto the outside of my thigh.

A moan made its way out of my throat when he nipped at my ear again. "A-ah."

My head was thrown back against the wall when Cavallone lifted my left leg up to wrap it around him. I hummed in approval when I could practically feel his body heat from the lack of distance between us. Just a few seconds ago I could only hear his breaths in my ear, yet at that moment I could almost feel all of him. Biting down on my lip, I impatiently thrust my hips forward slightly.

"Ah!" I moaned in surprise when I immediately brushed against his own arousal. It was closer than I expected, but I should've been able to work that out because of our distance. It didn't seem to matter to me that my thoughts weren't coherent at that moment. I gripped onto Cavallone's shoulders as I pushed forward again. A chuckle escaped his lips as I felt him thrust into me, just as I was looking for him. My eyelids slammed open from the initial shock and the spike of pleasure that shot through my body. As he ground into me again, I felt his free hand gently trail down my torso. If I wasn't panting before, I definitely was when he gently flicked my nipple. My face was burning as I gripped onto his shoulders like they were my life support.

A bite was delivered just above my jugular, making me let out a noisy breath of pleasure. I could clearly feel Cavallone toying with the waistband of my trousers whilst moving back, immediately making me miss the friction that he was creating.

Apparently, a noise of complaint had slipped out of my lips since Cavallone whispered a reply. "You're such a tease, Kyouya."

I tried to answer with a grunt of disapproval, but at that same moment as when I opened my mouth his hand finally dipped below my boxers. "Ahh," I moaned.

Warms puffs of air were hitting my right cheek and ear, making me shudder lightly at the feeling. Cavallone's breathing was almost as harsh as mine as he slowly wrapped his hand around my member. I slammed my eyes shut so I couldn't see his movements, I was embarrassed even if I wanted it. One of my legs was still being held up which made our position even more awkward. As Cavallone eventually started to move my hand, I automatically noticed that it was almost in a teasing manner. A growl of frustration left my lips, but before I could voice anything out loud his lips caressed my own again. The feeling of his warm hand wrapped around me made me want to roll my eyes into the back of my head. I probably should've shuddered heavily if it was cold, but at that moment I urgently thrust myself forward, further into his hand in search of friction. His movements were still teasing as he gently trailed his hand down to the end of my tip.

"Nnn—" I gasped as his fingertip glided against my tip, adding just enough pressure to make me want to squirm. I probably did squirm a little at that moment, but he quickly distracted me by trailing his tongue gently across my lower lip. Not even a second later, I complied and opened my mouth as he nudged my head back at a better angle.

My reactions were definitely loud. The harsh tugs felt absolutely amazing compared to the subtle ones, but all the way through no matter what I still felt that tingling feeling. Whenever a spike of pleasure shot through me, I forgot about it momentarily to let out a low moan. It seemed that the louder and more frequent my moans got, Cavallone would either quicken his pace or deliver a tug. He moved down to start biting on my neck again whilst my face took the liberty of scrunching itself up from the pleasure.

"C-Cavallone," I panted.

"Yes?" he whispered huskily.

I bit down on my lip in an attempt not to cry out, but it was no use. The feeling of his hand rapidly moving and even the soft, almost musical, tone of his voice put together almost had me losing control. "I-I'm—" I didn't even know what I was trying to say, but he seemed to understand.

"It's fine," he softly nipped on my neck.

"Wh—_Ah!_" The heat that was spiralling in my stomach was practically oozing out of my skin at that moment. It was almost excruciating. My face became even more heated than before just as Cavallone started sucking on my collarbone. My lungs were burning from the painful gasps I was producing, yet I curled my toes around in an attempt not to gasp when it was unnecessary.

My mind went momentarily blank as I came with another painful gasp. IT felt like there was a huge weight off of my shoulders and I was glad that the liquid hadn't gone over my body. I opened my eyes when I felt the loss of heat around my member and was stunned for a moment when I saw Cavallone staring down at me with a soft smile on his face. Quickly, he removed my trousers and boxers before lifting my leg back up in its previous position. I gripped his shoulders again, but weakly as I was still panting from my release. I stiffened when I felt his wet free hand trailing along my backside, working its way up to a certain area.

As he slowly pushed one digit in, my grip on his shoulders almost became deadly. I didn't welcome it, but I assured myself inside my mind that it needed to be done. If not, I would probably be hurting like hell when it came time to walk away. Biting down on my lip, I leant my head forward against the crook of his neck.

"Hurry up," I growled.

The blonde's answer was to push his finger in, all the way in until his knuckle grazed against my skin. I squirmed unintentionally from the intrusion, but kept my mouth shut and tried not to produce any sounds of protest. As the finger retreated before slamming back into me, I bit down on the flesh of his neck, trying to make him feel some of my pain as well. I was sure a mischievous glint was visible in my eyes, but it was good that they weren't visible. _I want to mark him. _If he was willing to do this sort of activity with me, there was no doubt in my mind that he'd done it a few times before. I wanted at least one mark permanently upon his skin for him to remember, even if I wasn't going to initiate such a thing again.

A second finger joined the first and the spikes of pain were finally going away. Instead, I swore I could feel some pleasure coursing through me when he reached a certain part inside me. Biting down on his neck at that point was an attempt to muffle my moans, not just to mark him.

"I want to hear you," he demanded.

I bit down harder onto his flesh, clearly trying to tell him through actions that I was embarrassed.

Cavallone curled his fingers inside me before removing and I found myself breathing a sigh of relief. I knew it wasn't long before I was releasing moans of pleasure and I was sure he could tell that too. My arousal was throbbing almost uncontrollably and I had to mentally chastise myself when I thought about the possibility of pushing back onto his fingers.

"A-ah—Ah," I gasped against his skin when his fingers slammed back into me. I could clearly feel he was rubbing against a certain part inside me that send intense shudders down my spine. I found myself squirming from the sensation, but that only made his fingers press harder against the bundle of nerves.

"I think I found it, Kyouya." His tone was too tempting, it brought a whole new set of shudders through my body.

"C-Cavallone," I moaned. He'd intentionally press his fingers against the nerves, as hard as he could. I could practically feel my stomach implode from the amount of heat that was travelling through it. My member twitched painfully and I was sure, it needed attention. I literally purred in approval when I felt him nip gently on my neck after my head had rolled itself back. It added into the pleasurable sensations and I knew I was going to lose it soon. "Ahh."

His fingers withdrew again, except this time was different. I felt the emptiness of my backside again and cast him an incredulous look. Instead of an answer, he smiled almost too innocently for the situation we were in. Although I could see the twinkle of lust in his irides, I let out a growl of frustration. I detached my hands from his shoulders quickly, choosing to unbuckle his belt instead.

"Kyouya?" he called whilst I tugged open the button on his trousers.

As they finally opened, I pushed them down whilst placing a chaste kiss on his lips before moving down onto my knees. As I slipped my hands into his boxers to pull them down, I could clearly hear his breath catch in his throat.

"K-Kyouya," he breathed. "You don't have to do that."

If I was feeling petty, my pride would've been hurt just by looking at him in such an intimate position. Although Cavallone was clearly older than me—I think it was only a few years—I felt inadequate compared to his member. Mentally shrugging to myself, I leaned in closer so my breath was just splashing over it. I honestly had no idea what I was supposed to do, but I figured I could make it up as I went along.

His arousal almost looked painful. I did feel some sympathy for him, as I could feel my own throbbing uncomfortably after already releasing once. That meant that Cavallone probably felt maybe even twice the pain; even _I _would've felt bad if I left him alone. I leant forward and licked the tip briefly, just trying to see what type of reaction I would get. I glanced up quickly to see and had to blink in bewilderment when I saw Cavallone had thrown his head back. If that was the type of reaction I could get from a small lick, my eyes were shining in anticipation of what I would get if I did something else.

Tentatively I licked from the bottom all the way to the tip, just to see if it was the right thing to do. I was momentarily stunned when I felt his hand wrap itself in my hair, but I quickly chose to ignore it. Smirking to myself, I applied one more lick before seeing how far I could reach with my mouth. As I opened my mouth, I felt his grip on my hair become tighter. I had to admit it was extremely awkward leaning forward to take his arousal into my mouth, especially when I felt his hips buck forward. Shuddering lightly to myself, I slowly trailed my tongue along his length again, moving my mouth back in time.

"Ahh," he moaned.

_At least I'm doing it right. _I was somewhat relieved that I knew what I was doing, even if it was only a little bit. I repeated my previous actions, but added my hand in to feel the parts I couldn't reach, and was still pleased when Cavallone produced similar reactions and even let his free hand join the other in my hair. The only feature in the intimate situation that I was finding strange was the noises my mouth was unintentionally producing as I bobbed my head up and down, but Cavallone seemed to approve of them. As I licked his tip again, this time with more confidence, I could feel Cavallone squirming slightly. His noisy breaths got louder too. With every moan he'd created, I had felt my own arousal give a painful twitch. With my free hand, I gently trailed it down to my own and shuddered lightly to myself as I felt my cold hand wrap around my member.

"Nn—" I moaned. It did shock me when he thrust his hips forward from my noise and accidently made my teeth graze against him.

My gag reflex was definitely intact, I could tell that by what happened next. Cavallone had pushed my head towards him at the same time he'd pushed his hips forward, resulting in his member going uncomfortably far into my mouth. I stopped all of my moments as I felt him twitch and glanced up at him with a confused expression. Looking up to see his face didn't help at all, I could just see him staring down at me with his eyes partially closed and cheeks stained red. I attempted to reflex my muscles when I found out I couldn't move my head back—Cavallone was gripping my hair painfully and keeping me in the same position. As I finally made myself somewhat comfortable, I felt him twitch a lot more than before just as he let out a hearty moan.

As a warm liquid started travelling down my throat, I had to resist the urge to cough. Cavallone still held me in the same position so I had no choice but to swallow, yet I was still uncomfortable. I'd only meant to lubricate his arousal, but apparently I had gotten too carried away. I cursed inside my mind before I was finally able to move away. Straight away, I licked my lips to get rid of any of the remaining before I stood up.

Before I could even open my mouth to say anything, Cavallone embraced me. His breath tickled my ear as he whispered, "You're so damn irresistible."

We kicked off our remaining clothing before we somehow made it into my bedroom. I had completely forgotten we were still by the entrance of my apartment, but Cavallone had reminded me. I let out a smirk of anticipation when my back hit my mattress and Cavallone moved to climb on top of me. I didn't mind the fact that he had the dominant role anymore, my vision was still going hazy at random points and I couldn't wait for the pleasure to be coursing through my body.

"Kyouya," he called lowly as his lips brushed against my own.

Cavallone moved his hand down to hold onto my hips, just as I felt something pressed against my backside. I hummed in approval that he was finally getting a move on—my member was still throbbing uncomfortably and he had to know that too. I could feel him teasing me, barely brushing his arousal where I wanted it to be.

"Stop stalling," I growled.

"Alright," he chuckled.

My eyes slammed themselves shut when I felt him immediately thrust into me. My hands that were wrapped around his shoulders tensed almost painfully. It wasn't just the tip at first—he went in straight away and slammed into me. I breathed a noisy breath of pain as I tried to get myself under control. Although my own member twitched from his actions, I could only feel pain from his movement. Violent spikes of pain were coursing through my body for a moment and I grit my teeth as I felt he was doing anything. Cavallone's free hand was beside my head, holding himself up and stopping him from falling on top of me.

"A-ah!" I gasped.

"D-don't do that," Cavallone demanded.

"Ahh—_Ah!_"My answer never came, instead he pulled himself out and thrust back into me again, this time changing the direction. My eyes practically bulged out of my head as I felt him harshly hit the same bundle of nerves from earlier; it was more effective this time, probably since the width of his arousal was different to his finger. I let out a strangled breath as my back arched itself and I came. There wasn't anything to catch the white liquid this time, so it landed on my stomach and chest.

When I looked up for some strangled version of reassurance, I saw Cavallone staring down at me with a smile too sweet. I hadn't seen one like it before, but I think it was ruined by the trail of sweat down the side of his face.

"Kyouya," he drawled out my name. "I've wanted to do this for awhile now."

"Wha—A-ahh." I was sure my nails possibly had his blood underneath them from the amount of pressure I was putting onto them. I was gripping him like my life depended on it as he thrusted back into me.

I shot him an incredulous look when he stopped moving altogether. He'd leant his face down so I could feel the warm puffs of air across my skin, but I had to stop myself from moaning aloud when I felt him twitch inside me again. After a few seconds of staying still, I got impatient. I had no clue what he was doing, but he was simply staring down at me with the same expression before, with that damn sweet smile etched onto his face. A growl ripped its way out of my throat before I attempted to buck my hips, urging him to continue. It didn't work though—Cavallone was still holding my hips down with his hand. I couldn't even move down a little bit.

"C-Cavallone," I panted. There was no response, which made me want to growl in frustration. I attempted to press my hips down again, but still he held me in the same position. "Dino," I growled.

"Kyouya," he purred.

I blinked in shock and was about to question him when all sense left my mind. "_Ah!_" I moaned when he thrusted into me again, directly hitting the bundle of nerves inside me that had my voice practically echoing off of the walls.

"Nnn—D-Dino," I gasped. My back was unintentionally arching up from the spikes of pleasure that were coursing through me.

Cavallone didn't have much of an organized routine when he carried on—some of his movements had me calling his name almost loud enough to deafen myself whilst the others had me attempting to move down to meet his thrusts. It seemed that whenever I called him by his first name, he'd either make me gasp in pleasure or gently trail a hand over my arousal before moving back to holding me down. I did feel restricted whenever he did that though, so I frequently let growls out of my throat. As I felt him twitch inside me again, I knew what was going to happen.

"Ahh," I moaned when I felt my insides filled with something warm. I scrunched my face up in an attempt to keep myself from making any more noises as I felt Cavallone slowly remove himself. I couldn't say whether or not it was uncomfortable, but I could clearly tell I felt like I was full all the way to my stomach. I flushed in embarrassment when I felt some of the liquid on my thighs, but even more so that my own arousal was still throbbing.

I cried out in alarm when I felt something hot surround my member, but immediately understood when I felt Cavallone's appendage lick me. I threw my head back from the sensation and almost pleaded for him to stop teasing when he softly licked my tip. I was still attempting to thrust my hips towards him even more, but he was _still _holding me down. It didn't take long for my back to arch itself and for me to find my release.

I was trying to get my breathing back to normal when Cavallone pressed his lips against mine again. I curled my hands into his hair quickly, straight away tilting my head to get a better angle. I tried not to take notice that his mouth tasted strange as I gently poked my tongue inside. Despite the fact that the kiss had started heated, it was incredibly slow and soft towards the end. I was only panting a small amount when we broke apart.

"Kyouya," he murmured against my lips before placing a chaste peck on them.

With shaking limbs, I got up from my position underneath him and moved to get into the bed. I didn't mind that Cavallone joined me at that point—I was exhausted. I made sure I had my back to him when I was sleeping though, intentionally ignoring him when he'd tried to cuddle close to me. I was more than happy to close my eyes as my head stopped throbbing uncomfortably as I went to sleep.

My head was pounding when I regained consciousness, but as soon as I opened my eyes, my room wasn't what I saw. Instead, in my line of vision was a tanned chest, along with a tanned pair of nipples. I blinked in bewilderment before attempting to scoot myself backwards yet a tanned limb stopped all of my movements. Quickly and trying to ignore the ache in my limbs, I moved his arm from around my waist, attempting to ignore the fact I seemed to be only half dressed. I hadn't actually looked at my lower half at that point, but I was hoping for the best.

The best never came—instead, an uncomfortable spike of pain shot through my backside as soon as I'd stood up. I quickly checked my body over and was immediately hit with several emotions. Mostly humiliation, embarrassment and anger. More than anything, my pride was hurt too. I was littered in love bites from what I could conclude. They definitely weren't normal bruises.

Curling my hands into fists I growled, "I'll bite you to death, Cavallone."

-x-

**AN: **ended there because I got lazy. Oh the woes of being lazy.


End file.
